


No More Glitter Please!

by EpicKiya722



Series: Glitter, Princesses & High School [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Disney, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Goofy is the Coolest Teacher, Group chat, Humor, Merida NO!, Merida YES!, Mickey Mouse is the Vice Principal, Snow White is Precious, Yen Sid is the Principal, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Snow White is precious, Merida is occasionally out of control, Tiana probably is the only sane one, and the vice principal is a freaking mouse. A chat fic involving the Disney Princesses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow White - PreciousPrincess  
Merida - HitMeWithUrBestShot  
Belle - Beauty  
Aurora - pinkRoseblueDress  
Ariel - Mer-Bae  
Moana - MantaRay  
Tiana - GreenQueen  
Kida - CrystalBlue  
Cinderella - AllThatSparkles  
Jasmine - TigerPrincess  
Mulan - meetSword  
Pocahontas - TrueColors  
Rapunzel - glowlights

_ **Snow White has created a chat and has added Aurora, Jasmine, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Mulan, Pocahontas, Merida, Moana, Tiana and Rapunzel** _

Snow White: Hello, my friends!

Cinderella: hi, Snow!

Belle: you created a group chat for us?

Snow White: I thought it would be good for communication!

Mulan: i'm all for it

Jasmine: same

Ariel: can we change our names?

Moana: oh let's!

_ **Moana has changed her name to MantaRay** _

_ **Ariel has changed her name to Mer-Bae** _

Jasmine: what's up with ur name, Mo?

MantaRay: my grandmother has a manta ray tattoo

Mulan: grandmas are the best

MantaRay: right, right

_ **Jasmine has changed her name to TigerPrincess** _

_ **Mulan has changed her name to meetsword** _

_ **Cinderella has changed her name to AllThatSparkles** _

_ **Belle has changed her name to Beauty** _

_ **Merida has changed her name to HitMeWithUrBestShot** _

_ **Pocahontas has changed her name to TrueColors** _

_ **Tiana has changed her name to GreenQueen** _

_ **Rapunzel has changed her name to glowlights** _

_ **Aurora has changed her name to pinkRoseblueDress** _

glowlights: i'm happy now

TigerPrincess: Merida i couldn't be more pleased with ur name

HitMeWithUrBestShot: why thank u

meetsword: same!

Beauty: omg, Mulan, i read ur username as 'meets word' and then i realized it wouldn't make sense 4 u

meetsword: don't worry about it

_ **meetsword changed her name to meetSword** _

meetSword: better?

Beauty: i feel less stupid now yes

Snow White: everyone has such cool names!

Snow White: I can't think of anything. :(

GreenQueen: i got u

** _GreenQueen has changed Snow White's name to PreciousPrincess_ **

GreenQueen: boom

PreciousPrincess: i love it! <3

AllThatSparkles: it fits u!

TrueColors: so how is everyone's first month of school going so far?

meetSword: thanks i hate it :,)

HitMeWithUrBestShot: mood

Beauty: don't be like that!

GreenQueen: i'm having a good time

meetSword: i want 2 throw hands at that one teacher though

meetSword: the one potions teacher

glowlights: u mean Madam Mim?

meetSword: yes

pinkRoseblueDress: anyone else a little concerned that our vice principal is a mouse?

AllThatSparkles: not at all!

PreciousPrincess: he's very nice!

PreciousPrincess: well when he wants to be

MantaRay: i could have sworn I saw him yell at Herc 4 running through the halls the other day

TrueColors: i shouldn't laugh, but i did

glowlights: i stans Poca

TrueColors: thank u

GreenQueen: our principal's name is literally the school's name but backwards

TigerPrincess: Yen Sid... Disney

TigerPrincess: it is!

Mer-Bae: he scares me a little

MantaRay: swim team, does that scare u?

Mer-Bae: no! u joining?

MantaRay: yes! i'm excited 4 the meet this Friday!

meetSword: i heard that Kida is also going to be there

GreenQueen: oh I like her, she's my bestie

HitMeWithUrBestShot: can we add her?

PreciousPrincess: the more the merrier!

AllThatSparkles: when she smiles, the sun rises

_ **GreenQueen has added Kida to the chat** _

GreenQueen: welcome!

Kida: ooh group chat, awesome

MantaRay: hi, Kida!

Kida: i'm guessing Moana, right?

MantaRay: how'd u guess?!

Kida: u told me that ur grandma has a manta ray tattoo after u saw mine

MantaRay: and u remembered?

Kida: yep

Kida: i tend to remember a lot of things

_ **Kida has changed her name to CrystalBlue** _

Mer-Bae: hey, u know what's weird? @CrystalBlue

CrystalBlue: what's up?

Mer-Bae: we're both from somewhere named Atlantis

CrystalBlue: that is weird

pinkRoseblueDress: wait is it like 2 different places?

Mer-Bae: yup

CrystalBlue: my Atlantis is more of an island

Mer-Bae: mine is along the coast, on a peninsula. But the name is actually Atlantica, but people tend to call it Atlantis

TigerPrincess: there's actually a lot of places that share the same name

Beauty: true!

glowlights: that is still weird

AllThatSparkles: like our vp being a mouse?

glowlights: yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Kida may not be in the official Disney Princess line-up, but she's my princess and queen, okay?
> 
> Also, think of this fic as a huge crossover where each character is still like a mermaid, a princess, a witch, all that jazz. Just some of them are teachers or high school students. Which means characters who are high school students in this fic has been aged down from their canon versions. So characters like Kida, Tiana, Aurora, them kind of characters.

TigerPrincess: Ariel, Eric n Aladdin r doing it again!

Mer-Bae: where r they?

TigerPrincess: courtyard

TigerPrincess: u got ten minutes before classes start

Mer-Bae: my sister just dropped me off i'm already on my way

AllThatSparkles: what r they doing?

TigerPrincess: arm wrestling

HitMeWithUrBestShot: :)

TigerPrincess: Merida no

HitMeWithUrBestShot: :)

TigerPrincess: i'm warning u

HitMeWithUrBestShot: i'm challenging them

TigerPrincess: let me prepare the first aid kit

GreenQueen: i don't want to know

TrueColors: same

Beauty: girls, i have a question

PreciousPrincess: yes, Belle?

Beauty: there's this guy he's... well... he's very angry and kind of mean, but i noticed as of late he's been kind of sweet to me. like he brings me books he'd think i'll like n he's been calmer

Beauty: he's told Gaston off the other day for me

Beauty: you think he might like me?

CrystalBlue: who is he n can i shake his hand?

CrystalBlue: telling off Gaston is like an accomplishment

AllThatSparkles: sounds like he likes u

Beauty: oh

Mer-Bae: is something wrong?

Beauty: well... i don't know how i feel about him, but i can tell he's being sincere

Beauty: maybe i like him?

Beauty: I mean I wouldn't be against liking him but... I don't know

PreciousPrincess: how about you get to know him a bit more before you decide you like him?

Beauty: good idea! thanks, Snow

Beauty: and thank you all 4 listening in!

GreenQueen: ur welcome

TigerPrincess: PUNZEL, FLYNN JOINED!!

glowlights: what the heck?!

HitMeWithUrBestShot: I'M JOINING NOW!!

Mer-Bae: Merida no!

HitMeWithUrBestShot: Merida yes!

TrueColors: she just sprinted down the hall!

AllThatSparkles: girls, we're going to be late to class!

AllThatSparkles: u know how Miss Godmother feels about tardiness!

* * *

meetSword: before anyone say anything i got no regrets

HitMeWithUrBestShot: i feel u

Beauty: u didn't have to smashed that plate in his face like that

meetSword: he had it coming

GreenQueen: i lowkey thought it was funny

AllThatSparkles: ur lucky Mr. Goofy let u off the hook

meetSword: he thought it was funny too

CrystalBlue: shang looked so done but so proud of u at the same time

meetSword: those r generally the moods he has around me besides affection

meetSword: again no regrets

MantaRay: when i grow up i want 2 b just like Mulan!

meetSword: no! u do u, boo

Mer-Bae: Mulan, ever the supporting friend

meetSword: because I love all of u

PreciousPrincess: i love u 2! <3 <3 <3

pinkRoseblueDress: u r so adorable!

PreciousPrincess: you tell me this everyday! 😊

pinkRoseblueDress: because it's true!

MantaRay: sorry Snow, the truth must be told

PreciousPrincess: i'm blushing!

GreenQueen: i bet!

CrystalBlue: i'm just going to throw Snow a lifeline here

CrystalBlue: n expose Tiana!

CrystalBlue: that Naveen guy... he seem to looking quite a bit at u lately 😉😉😉

GreenQueen: hold the phone why we got 2 do this?

GreenQueen: i thought we were besties!

CrystalBlue: we r but u know what? besties do this

Mer-Bae: wait! Naveen?! THE NAVEEN?!

CrystalBlue: yes

Mer-Bae: n he's checking out Tiana?!

Mer-Bae: i wouldn't blame him tho because Tiana is a freaking goddess

GreenQueen: thank u n no he's not checking me out

GreenQueen: he's too busy flirting with other girls

GreenQueen: n besides Lottie likes him

AllThatSparkles: Tiana also a supportive friend as well as a goddess

Beauty: so u don't like Naveen like that?

GreenQueen: can't really say I do

Beauty: okay

CrystalBlue: well on that note, if he ever makes u feel uncomfortable let me punch him in the face

GreenQueen: u set up this whole conversation just 2 threaten him, huh?

CrystalBlue: maybe... maybe not

GreenQueen: n i still love u


	3. Chapter 3

CrystalBlue: this close

CrystalBlue: i'm this close of letting him catch these hands

TigerPrincess: Kida, u can't hold grudges n box people just because u lost at Uno

CrystalBlue: what law says I can't?

HitMeWithUrBestShot: Uno?

glowlights: n boxing who?

TrueColors: she's going after Aladdin

TrueColors: he beat her at Uno

CrystalBlue: I know he took some of those draw four cards

GreenQueen: where r u anyways?

TigerPrincess: chilling in Merlin's class

TigerPrincess: after the quiz he let us do whatever as long as we're not too rowdy

TigerPrincess: tho I have a feeling Kida forgot that bit

CrystalBlue: okay I'll box ur BF after class

TigerPrincess: n i still love u

* * *

Mer-Bae: anyone up for a get-together after school?

PreciousPrincess: Ooh! how about a sleepover?

pinkRoseblueDress: i'm up 4 it!

GreenQueen: same

CrystalBlue: one of u can help me with my homework then

TigerPrincess: sleepover at my place

TigerPrincess: i can get everything ready!

glowlights: we should shop 4 snacks 4 our sleepover

AllThatSparkles: i could use a sleepover like stat

meetSword: i don't like that tone what's wrong, Cindy?

AllThatSparkles: well u girls remember the situation I had with my stepmother n such? I ended up being taken in by FG?

GreenQueen: yeah

AllThatSparkles: it's not that she's been harassing me out right, but her daughters are sure out 2 get me, especially Drizella. like earlier in the bathroom she cornered me n told me how i was ungrateful n how Tremaine did everything 2 take care of me n among other things

TrueColors: no wonder u looked so sad after lunch. i wanted 2 ask but i didn't want 2 pry

AllThatSparkles: u wouldn't have been, Poca

AllThatSparkles: at least u care about my feelings

Beauty: ok girls, sleepover 2 make Cindy feel better stat

HitMeWithUrBestShot: is it ok i send an arrow 2 Drizella?

AllThatSparkles: i rather u not get in trouble

HitMeWithUrBestShot: just a little letter on an arrow, no big whoop

AllThatSparkles: Merida

HitMeWithUrBestShot: alright fine

TigerPrincess: so my place after school? let's say around 4?

CrystalBlue: yes

PreciousPrincess: most definitely!

TrueColors: i can make it

GreenQueen: we're all going?

Beauty: i'll gladly be joining!

* * *

HitMeWithUrBestShot: it's bn 3 days since our sleepover n i still have glitter in my hair

AllThatSparkles: u love it

HitMeWithUrBestShot: i beg 2 differ

HitMeWithUrBestShot: NO MORE GLITTER PLEASE

TigerPrincess: u got 2 admit tho Merida ur hair looked amazing!

Mer-Bae: it's longer than we thought!

TigerPrincess: It's just almost as long as mine

glowlights: i have u all beat tho

PreciousPrincess: oh very true

glowlights: tho i've been thinking about cutting it

glowlights: like really short

meetSword: like my hair short? or Snow short?

glowlight: Snow short

PreciousPrincess: wonderful!

GreenQueen: btw, Cindy, did the sleepover help u at all?

AllThatSparkles: i feel better than ever

AllThatSparkles: thank u all!

pinkRoseblueDress: 💙💓💙💓💙💓

MantaRay: ur our friend, Cindy!

TrueColors: we love u!

CrystalBlue: with everything!

Beauty: very much!

Mer-Bae: 😘😘😘

GreenQueen: anything 4 u!

glowlights: u got a friend in me!

PreciousPrincess: HUGS!!!

TigerPrincess: I will climb a wall 4 u

meetSword: i will throw hands 4 u

HitMeWithUrBestShot: even tho u ambushed with glitter, i will take that glitter any day then 2 see u hurt

AllThatSparkles: u all just earned homemade pumpkin pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only Disney Princess I have to unlock is Tiana. And she's the first Disney Princess I wanted! The irony!
> 
> Anyone want to see chapters with our Disney dudes chatting with each other? Honestly, I know it will be hilarious!
> 
> For those who aren't aware, I do have another Disney related chatfic up and it's dealing with the Descendants. I'm already past twenty chapters (surprisingly) and soon I will have four Descendants stories up. How soon? Don't know. For some reason, every time I get close to finishing, I get sick. That's right, I posted this chapter sick! Now three of those stories are mostly written, so almost finished or at least halfway there. Or in this case, almost there! (Shush, I love her.) The fourth story I haven't started yet but I have an idea of what it shall be about and I want that to be my 101th story. Reasons being is well, if you know Disney, you have some clue.
> 
> Also, the Descendants Parodies will be in their own series, and two out of the five stories are already up. Five you may wonder? Five?! There's only three movies and Under the Sea! Well... it's going to be a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

TrueColors: can someone explain 2 Mulan n Merida they can't solve everything with violence?

meetSword: I can if i want

HitMeWithUrBestShot: AGREED!

TrueColors: plz no

PreciousPrincess: would u solve everything with violence?

meetSword: yes

GreenQueen: even school work?

meetSword: that's on the top of the list

CrystalBlue: u should totally cut up my homework n i'll just tell the teacher my dog ate it or something

MantaRay: ur the smartest one here n u don't have a dog

CrystalBlue: well who has a dog?!

GreenQueen: Lottie has one

TigerPrincess: i have a tiger!

CrystalBlue: i'm fine either way

Beauty: let's not

Mer-Bae: speaking of wanting 2 torture homework because it's tortures us

Mer-Bae: i have an art project needed done in like a week n i need some help

glowlights: my time has come

AllThatSparkles: can glitter b involved?

Mer-Bae: i would like that very much

AllThatSparkles: my time has come

HitMeWithUrBestShot: i thought we said no more glitter!

AllThatSparkles: u said that

AllThatSparkles: there's never enough glitter

pinkRoseblueDress: u can't stop Cindy with her obsession with glitter

pinkRoseblueDress: she will take over the world with glitter

AllThatSparkles: plan on it

CrystalBlue: why u like this?

AllThatSparkles: maybe i overdose on the sugar when Tiana n I baked cookies but whatever

GreenQueen: no wonder they tasted sweeter than i thought!

AllThatSparkles: *shrugs*

PreciousPrincess: ooh! i want 2 bake something right now

TigerPrincess: why is she so precious?!

meetSword: because she is snow white

Beauty: we all should just get together n bake some sweets n bring them to school 2 share

Beauty: ooh! bake sale!

TrueColors: would b allowed?

Beauty: maybe if we come up with a good reason 2 b having a bake sale

meetSword: i got it

meetSword: we raise the money 2 take a class on a field trip

TigerPrincess: better yet there's a small orphanage near the school maybe we can raise the money 2 take those kids on a field trip?

GreenQueen: YES!

PreciousPrincess: FOR THE KIDS!

HitMeWithUrBestShot: that is excellent!

Beauty: later this week Ariel n I r going to read to them n i could ask one of the ladies there if that's ok

Beauty: it's 4 the volunteer service the school just permitted

MantaRay: omg I want 2 go read 2 the babies!

CrystalBlue: same!

glowlights: i have a lot of paints n i would like 2 share

TrueColors: we all should definitely go

TigerPrincess: yes!

GreenQueen: cindy, snow,want 2 bake some pastries?

PreciousPrincess: Yes!

AllThatSparkles: i know the perfect cupcake recipe

CrystalBlue: let's all go sign up right now 4 the orphanage!

Mer-Bae: Miss Minnie is holding the paperwork 4 it

glowlights: thanks!

meetSword: they're getting 13 big sisters

Mer-Bae: finally i'll b a big sis!

HitMeWithUrBestShot: i have three triplet bros but what's not another 10 more?

* * *

  
AllThatSparkles: i can't believe we all got accepted!

TigerPrincess: of course we did

TigerPrincess: Mulan was glaring at her the whole time

meetSword: no i wasn't

CrystalBlue: u so were

GreenQueen: anyways our first day is this upcoming Saturday

Beauty: i already have a whole collection of books i want 2 read 2 them 📘📘📘📘

Mer-Bae: which I'm joining in 📗📗📗📗

TrueColors: Punz n i shall do arts & crafts with them on Sunday! 🖌🖌🖌🎨🎨🎨

HitMeWithUrBestShot: would it b 2 violent 2 introduce archery?

meetSword: even i have 2 say yes 2 that

HitMeWithUrBestShot: how about with toy foam arrows?

pinkRoseblueDress: slightly less violent

HitMeWithUrBestShot: i'll deal


	5. Chapter 5

Beauty: we have done it, girls!

pinkRoseblueDress: we get to take the kids on a field trip!

GreenQueen: can we just skip school today and just go tell them?

GreenQueen: I'm 2 excited right now

PreciousPrincess: I'm with Ti!

HitMeWithUrBestShot: Snow? skip school? unheard of

TigerPrincess: we're already in our classes girls so we have 2 wait

meetSword: who said i was in class?

TigerPrincess: Mulan

meetSword: i kid

meetSword: but I have a question totally unrelated

meetSword: would Anna be considered a redhead or a blonde?

AllThatSparkles: i always thought blonde

Mer-Bae: she looks more like a redhead 2 me

Beauty: i think she's a brunette

CrystalBlue: oh my goddesses and gods

glowlights: she's an all-rounder

glowlights: no one knows if she has redhead, blonde or brown

pinkRoseblueDress: understand the feeling

MantaRay: in our group we have Poca, me, Mulan, Ti, Jas, Belle, n Snow 4 the brunettes

MantaRay: even tho Belle n I have brown-brown hair but whatevs

MantaRay: Ariel n Merida 4 redheads

Mer-Bae: I'm the only redhead daughter too

TigerPrincess: wow

Mer-Bae: n my hair is like... apple red while Merida is like orange red

HitMeWithUrBestShot: stop it i'm hungry 😖

MantaRay: and 4 the blondes is Kida, Cindy, Aurora, n Punzie

TrueColors: so 2 reds, 4 blondes, n 7 brunettes?

TrueColors: dark hair reigns surpreme

glowlights: i actually thought about cutting my hair

glowlights: n oddly enough my hair turns brown when i cut it

glowlights: so i'm a blonde n a brunette!

TrueColors: recount

TrueColors: 2 reds, 3.5 blondes n 7.5 brunettes

pinkRoseblueDress: wait Rapunzel how is that possible?!

glowlights: magic flower

pinkRoseblueDress: understandable have a nice day

CrystalBlue: hey has anyone asked what Anna considers herself 2 be?

meetSword: i just asked her n she just shrugged n said 'i don't even know. i'm 2 low on chocolate 4 this'

GreenQueen: MOOD

HitMeWithUrBestShot: i want some apples right now

* * *

  
glowlights: hey who wants 2 help me cut my hair when i eventually cut it?

PreciousPrincess: i'll help!

glowlights: Snow, always a lifesaver! 😘

meetSword: i can help too!

glowlights: yus!

TigerPrincess: i don't care what anyone says Snow n Mulan r short hair queens!

TigerPrincess: n Tiana n Merida reign surpreme in curls!

GreenQueen: why thank u!

HitMeWithUrBestShot: my curls r me n i m my curls

TrueColors: makes no sense but alright

CrystalBlue: I have the lightest hair here

Mer-Bae: i always thought ur hair is the coolest

CrystalBlue: thank you!

CrystalBlue: it's a trait my people have

CrystalBlue: u know who else has cool hair tho?

pinkRoseblueDress: who?

CrystalBlue: Gogo

meetSword: true!

PreciousPrincess: i could never wear that style but that is some cool hair

TigerPrincess: saaaame

TigerPrincess: n Honey Lemon has honey hair

TigerPrincess: it's just so beautiful

TigerPrincess: she's also really tall

Beauty: well she wears heels but she is tall

Beauty: i know this because she reached 4 a book 4 me

Mer-Bae: when was this?

Beauty: i sneaked into the university's library like a month ago

Beauty: i wanted 2 expand my horizon

glowlights: so you're beating me n Ariel in the book race huh?!

glowlights: cheater!

Beauty: 🤗 I love books

CrystalBlue: we can see that

GreenQueen: that college is down the street from us, isn't it?

Beauty: yup

Mer-Bae: we should totally raid the library there

Mer-Bae: i think i can get Attina and Alana 2 help

glowlights: i'm coming with 2!

pinkRoseblueDress: ur gonna risk getting in trouble 4 books?

Mer-Bae: yes!

glowlights: sure am!

Beauty: it's books! so of course!

AllThatSparkles: i worry 4 u

glowlights: well...

AllThatSparkles: no cookies

glowlights: aaaaaawwww

glowlights: fight me

AllThatSparkles: no

glowlights: fair

glowlights: i want cookies 4 real tho

GreenQueen: same honestly

GreenQueen: i'm baking some cookies when i get home

GreenQueen: Punzie u can tag with me

glowlights: YAY!

glowlights: i'm going 2 snag a cookbook from the library 4 u

GreenQueen: thank u

GreenQueen: but don't steal the book

Beauty: don't worry

Beauty: thanks 2 Honey, the librarian will check out the books 4 us

Beauty: "university student or not, you're enjoying the books"

Mer-Bae: i got 2 meet this librarian

TrueColors: unrelated but i want 2 dye blue in my hair

pinkRoseblueDress: same! but with pink!

CrystalBlue: i want blue with lavender

TigerPrincess: turquoise!

PreciousPrincess: we should do different colors so we can be a rainbow!

meetSword: i swear Snow is so precious!

PreciousPrincess: 😊😊😊

Beauty: let's get some books 4 u

HitMeWithYourBestShot: i want my hair strawberry blonde

meetSword: it's already red!

Mer-Bae: strawberry blonde is blonde! not red! n Merida is already a redhead!

TigerPrincess: strawberry blonde is looks red

AllThatSparkles: yeah looks! but is it red? nope

CrystalBlue: this is going to be a long day

GreenQueen: u wanted this didn't u Merida?

HitMeWithUrBestShot: ... maybe


End file.
